No Place Like Home
by August08
Summary: Her reaction to the truth had been expected. However, shortly after revealing his true nature, Lucifer finds himself in the center of a crime spree. With tensions flaring, Lucifer and Chloe must find a way to put their personal feelings aside if they're going to catch the killer before they get to their true target.
1. Chapter 1

He knelt there, hunched over Pierce's lifeless body. His head bowed, not very visible from how he was kneeling. She approached with caution, hand on the hilt of her gun.

"Lucifer?"

At the sound of her voice, he stood. Her breath hitched in her throat as he turned around. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the face of something that wasn't the man she had grown to care about. It was something else, not human, not anything she had ever seen before.

"It's all true," she breathed in horror.

The fiery eyes softened, somehow confused.

"Detective?"

"It's all true."

* * *

Chloe blinked out of her memory, finding herself at her desk in the precinct. Officers rushed around, going about their work. Her eyes fell on the empty chair beside her desk. A chair that should have had an occupant. A tall, dark haired, annoying occupant.

"Chloe?"

She looked up to find Dan standing over her. His eyes held a strange sadness behind them. One that no doubt her own eyes mirrored.

"You doin' okay?" Dan asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yep. Never better." However, her gaze drifted back to the empty chair as she said it. "Maybe I should call?"

"It's been three weeks, Chloe. You have called, multiple times."

"Yeah, but maybe this time he'll pick up."

Dan sighed. "You pulled your gun on him. On your partner."

"All the more reason I should call."

"Do what you will. Maybe he will answer."

Chloe reached for her phone, hand hovering over the receiver. She pulled away.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then maybe a personalized approached would work best."

Chloe nodded, expression worried and nervous. "What have I done, Dan?" she whispered. "He's my partner."

"And I'm sure if you explain that it was just an accident he'll understand. It is Lucifer. He cares about you too much to stay away."

Chloe bit her thumbnail. "But what if this time I went too far?"

"Talk to him. He'll understand."

Chloe grabbed her coat and stood up. "Yeah, I mean...what's the worst he could say, right?"

* * *

The elevator dinged before the doors slid open. Darkness met her, but her well trained eyes saw through the shroud. Sharp heels clicked against the marble flooring.

Dark eyes scanned the inky blackness. Somewhere in the darkness she could hear heavy breathing.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Mazikeen?"

The voice was foreign, yet familiar. It was shaky with emotion. She would even go so far as to call it broken. Maze reached over and flipped on the light switch. The penthouse was illuminated in harsh yellow light.

The sight before her gave her pause. The figure sitting at the piano was not the Lucifer Morningstar she knew. His lustful dark eyes were cold, empty, red and puffy from crying. His glistening black hair was messy and unkept. His suit was also a mess. No tie, white shirt wrinkled and worn, and vest unbuttoned and left hanging open.

"Lucifer?"

He picked up his whiskey glass and brought it to his lips. "She looked at me the same way."

He gulped down the drink as Maze walked over. "What happened to you?" she asked in worry.

Lucifer's left hand played with the piano keys as he set down the glass. "She saw it, Maze."

"Who saw what?"

"The Detective. She...she saw my devil face."

Maze slowly nodded, realization dawning on her. "I take it she didn't take it well."

Lucifer poured himself another drink. "She pulled her gun on me. But it was the look she gave me. It was the same look Linda gave me when I showed her."

Maze sat down on the piano stool next to him. Lucifer downed his second drink.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you hated me."

"I got worried."

Lucifer scoffed a laugh. "You? Worried about me? The one who hated me so much she went so far as to make me think I was going crazy?"

Maze looked down at the piano. "I'll admit, I did hate you...at the time. But, I wanted to go home so badly. I was willing to sacrifice everything we had to get what I wanted."

Lucifer looked over at her. "What changed your mind?"

Maze met his eyes. "A human. When Pierce threatened Linda I...I don't know, I...I couldn't lose her. And I realized that, despite everything we went through, you using me and all that, you were my friend, too."

Lucifer gave her a small, sad smile before looking away. His fingers toyed with the ivories, but he couldn't bring himself to play. He felt lost, cold and empty inside. His fire had burned out. His passion and lust gone.

His song had gone silent, the woman whom he had given his heart abandoned him. The only thing left for him was the bottle.

"I don't know what I had expected," Lucifer whispered, more to himself than to Maze. "Amenadiel was right. Humans can't handle divinity."

"What are you saying, Lucifer?" Maze asked as he downed a third glass of whiskey.

"I'm saying...there's nothing left for me here."

Maze shifted on the stool. "You're not saying what I think you're saying."

He gave her a quick sideways glance. "Yes, Mazikeen, I am. It's the only place left for me, now."

Maze shook her head in disbelief. "No."

"I'm taking Amenadiel's advice," Lucifer said. He winced as if he had been struck. "I'm going back to Hell."

* * *

A/N: I just recently discovered this gem of show and binge watched it in four weeks. Would have finished sooner, but...night shifts. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this little story. It might be a moot point with season four in the works, but oh well. This is my dream.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing for fun. I only own the OCs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why?!" Maze exclaimed. "You hate Hell!"

"And you love it."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Maze? Please, tell me."

Maze clenched her jaw. "You love L.A. You love humans. Parties every night. A different lover to warm your bed."

"All meaningless, if you ask me."

Maze's jaw dropped. "Who are you? And what have you done to Lucifer Morningstar?"

Lucifer sighed. "I'm tired, Maze. Hell seems...simpler. Easier."

"Why?"

Lucifer ran his fingers over the piano keys. "No one can hurt you," he breathed.

Maze pressed her lips in a thin line. She began nodding her head. "Fine. Fine. If you truly want to go back to Hell, then go out with a bang. The true Morningstar style."

Lucifer looked at her. "One final hoorah?"

"Exactly. Throw the party that will make everyone remember the name Lucifer Morningstar."

Before he got the chance to reply, Lucifer's phone began to vibrate, dancing across the top of the piano. Maze picked the cell phone up. Detective Decker scrolled across the screen.

"It's her," Maze said.

Lucifer poured himself another drink, picked up bottle and glass and stood up, heading over to the bar. Maze hit the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Decker?"

"Maze? Is Lucifer there?"

Maze stared at her friend's back. "Nope."

"Then why do you have his cell?"

"Found it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I came to the penthouse to check on Lucifer and he wasn't here. His phone was left on the piano."

"Do you know where he is? Is he okay?"

"Wouldn't know. But by the note I found with the phone, he seemed pretty distraught."

"What note? Maze, please. Tell me he's okay."

Maze scoffed. "Relax, Decker. He can only die while you're around, remember? And from what I read, he won't be seeking you out anytime soon."

She pulled the phone away and hit the speaker button. Chloe's voice rang loud.

"He mentions it, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Chloe sighed. "I really blew it."

"Big time. He said he was going back."

There was a pause. "Going back where?"

Maze rolled her eyes. "Where do you think, Decker? The only place where he'd be welcome. Hell."

"He's going back to Hell?!" Chloe cried in horror.

"What can I say, Decker? You broke the devil's heart."

"I need to find him."

"Why bother? He's probably already gone."

"And they call me the devil," Lucifer muttered to himself as he listened to the conversation.

"Maze, please. I have to talk to him," Chloe said.

"Even if I knew where he was, I don't think he'd be in the mood to talk," Maze replied.

Chloe sighed again. "I guess you're right. I hurt him. He tried to tell me, show me his true nature and I freaked out. I just wish I could apologize."

Lucifer looked over his shoulder, meeting Maze's gaze. The devil and demon were silent for a moment.

"It may be too late for apologies, Decker," Maze said. "But, I'll try to find him."

"Thank you, Maze," Chloe sighed. "Call me when you find him."

"Sure thing."

The line went dead. Maze hung up and put the phone back on the piano. Lucifer downed another glass of drink. Maze got up and walked over to him. She ran her fingers through Lucifer's hair, smoothing it back out of his face.

"Time to give the masses a night they'll never forget," she said.

"I know you quit, but care to join me? For old times sake?"

Maze grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the walls were moving. Or maybe that was the thirteen shots of tequila making the walls pulse with each blast of the bass.

Women hounded him, grinding their angelic bodies up against his, begging to be explored. Lux was filled to capacity, and there was still a lineup a mile long outside.

Maze tended the bar like a seasoned pro. She kept the shots flowing, pumping her boss so full of alcohol any normal human would have passed out in a drunken stupor.

Good thing he was the devil.

Maze poured up another round of tequila. She watched Lucifer dirty dance with a group of females. Normally she would be disgusted in his desire to mate with human females, but tonight was his night. She had told him to go out with a bang, and by the way Lux was pulsing, he most certainly was.

Maze grinned devilishly when Lucifer fell up against the bar, clearly stone cold drunk and probably high on top of that. She poured him a glass of whiskey, which he downed in one gulp.

"Having fun?"

Lucifer laughed. "Never had more fun in my life."

"Oh, Lucifer," a young blonde cooed. "You're not tired already, are you?"

Lucifer smirked as she pressed up against him. He could smell the hormones wafting off of her. He didn't need his powers to tell what her deepest desire was at that moment.

"A drink for your lady friend?" Maze asked, holding up a bottle of vodka.

The blonde giggled. "Your bartender must be a mind reader," she said, running her hands over Lucifer's chest.

"She's just good like that," he replied with a grin. "Mazikeen?"

Maze poured up two glasses, sliding them across the table. Lucifer and the blonde picked them up, clicked them together and downed the contents. Lucifer slammed the glass down on the table, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as the room started to spin.

"You okay?" Maze asked.

"That's good stuff," Lucifer said, voice slightly slurred. "Although..." He groaned, doubling over the bar table.

Maze looked at the bottle. Lucifer gasped for breath, chest heaving as he fought for air. Maze sniffed the bottle neck.

"Lucifer..."

"What was in that vodka?"

"Luc...ifer...I don't...feel...so good," the blonde grunted.

She tipped forward, falling up against Lucifer before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Maze...the...Detective..."

His eyes rolled back before sliding closed. He slumped to the floor, causing some of the female patrons to scream in terror. Maze bolted from the bar, taking the stairs two at a time. She rushed outside, eyes scanning the crowd.

That's when she saw her. Dark blonde hair tied back in a tight French braid, long sleeve dress shirt and black leggings with red heels. She was arguing with the bouncer. Maze stormed over, eyes burning.

"What are you doing here, Decker?" she demanded.

"Maze. I came to see Lucifer," Chloe replied.

"You have to leave. Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Maze!" Patrick, another bartender yelled from the doorway. "Call an ambulance!"

"An ambulance? Maze, what's going on?"

Maze shot her a dangerous glare. "If you don't leave now he's going to-"

"Oh my God! Maze!"

"What?!" Maze shouted.

"She's dead! The girl is dead!" Patrick declared.

"What about Lucifer?" Maze asked.

"What about Lucifer? What's going on?" Chloe asked, voice desperate.

"He's not doing so good," Patrick answered.

"Decker, call an ambulance, then your pals. Then go the hell away," Maze growled.

"I'm not leaving. Not when Lucifer's in trouble."

"Even when you know the truth?" Maze asked.

"He's my partner. I will always have his back."

Maze nodded. "Then call the damn ambulance."

* * *

Voices buzzed like a beehive. Some near, others far, all muffled and indistinguishable. Flashes of light shone through his closed lids. As he drifted back into the realm of consciousness, he felt something wrapped around his mouth and nose, and another something around his upper left arm. Something sticky felt cold against his bare chest.

"He's coming around," a voice said, no longer muffled.

He groaned, head beginning to pound with merciless abandon. Lucifer slowly cracked his eyes open. A team of paramedics knelt over him, and two female faces hovered above them.

"Lucifer?"

He blinked, eyelids heavy. "Detective...what...?"

"Don't try to speak, Mr. Morningstar," one of the paramedics said. "You've had a close call."

"Maze?"

"Cyanide. The bottle was poisoned," Maze explained solemnly. "I don't know how...yet."

"I'll help with that," Ella chimed from somewhere in the background.

Chloe knelt down and took Lucifer's hand. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Lucifer tried to laugh, but it just came out as a strained cough. He panted for breath, eyes growing heavy again. One of the paramedics checked the blood pressure machine.

"Vitals are still a bit low," he said. "We'll do more tests at the hospital."

Lucifer began shaking his head. "No hospital."

"Sir, you've just been poisoned. You need medical attention."

"No...hospitals."

Lucifer's eyes slid closed, his head dropping to one side. Almost instantly, time slowed to a crawl. Maze looked around the club. A tall, dark figure appeared, silhouetted by the lights.

"Amenadiel?"

The angel hurried to his brother's side. "Luci? Maze, what happened?"

"Party as usual. Only this party carried a poisoned bottle of vodka," Maze explained.

Amenadiel looked over his shoulder at Chloe. "I gather the Detective had been nearby when Lucifer drank?"

Maze nodded. "I don't know how she ended up here, but I plan to find out."

Amenadiel placed his hands on either side of Lucifer's head. "Come back, Brother. Your time has not arrived."

Lucifer's body suddenly jolted. He took a sharp, raspy breath before being sent into a coughing fit. His eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. His eyes fell on Amenadiel.

"I thought you went back to the Silver City."

Amenadiel sighed in relief. "I did. But Father sent me back."

Lucifer frowned. "Why?"

"To save you apparently."

Lucifer looked around, hands going to the wires hooked up to his chest. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Nothing like a poisoning to sober one up," Maze commented.

Lucifer looked up at her. "That vodka was spiked, wasn't it?"

Maze nodded. "Cyanide."

"Bloody hell."

"One casualty?" Amenadiel asked, looking at the blonde beside his brother.

Lucifer sighed, distraught. "And I had such fun planned for us, too."

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you haven't changed."

"Yeah. About that," Maze started.

The angel looked at them, eyes expectant. Lucifer and Maze looked at each other before the devil sighed again. He began pulling off the wires and oxygen mask. He got to his feet and buttoned up his shirt.

"Luci? Is there something you want to tell me?" Amenadiel asked, also getting to his feet.

"I...may...have had a change of heart," Lucifer said.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Lucifer turned around to meet his sibling's stare. "I'm going back. To Hell."

"What?"

"Yes. I know. Maze had the same reaction."

"After all these years...why now?"

Lucifer gazed down at Chloe. "It came back."

"What came back?"

"My devil face. It came back when I killed Cain. And...the Detective saw it."

"But, isn't that a good thing?" Amenadiel asked. "You've been trying to prove to Chloe that you really are the devil ever since you started working with her."

"Yes, well, she had the same reaction all humans do when they see the truth," Lucifer said. "She nearly shot me out of terror."

"But she's here now. Surely she's come to some clarity."

"Well, no matter. My mind is set. I'm going back." Lucifer's eyes fell on the dead girl. "But...I owe it to her to find out who killed her."

"And tried to kill you," Maze put in, crossing her arms.

"Yes. That too."

Amenadiel nodded. "Very well. Shall I tell Father of your change of heart?"

Lucifer held up a hand. "No need to be hasty, dear Brother. After this case is solved you can spread the good news."

"How will you be able to work with Decker? After what she did?" Maze asked.

Lucifer squirmed, fixing his vest for something to do. "I can let the past fall where it must. Right now a girl has been murdered and I'm still, technically, a consultant for the LAPD. Professional courtesy and all that."

"Uh huh," Maze muttered.

"Good luck," Amenadiel added.


End file.
